How Destiny Began
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: The story of how Dr. Carlisle Cullen first met young Esme Platt as he treated her broken leg. Little did these two know, they would soon meet again in the near future. Canon.
1. The Fall

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy it. I'm making sure that everything I write is canon, but I'm sorry if it ever gets OOC. I dedicate this fic to my two fave Twilight characters, Carlisle and Esme 3**

**Twilight is property of Stephanie Meyer, but this story is mine!**

**Please enjoy! ^^**

The _Fall (Esme's POV) Columbus, Ohio 1911_

There was a cool breeze in the air. With one hand, I patted down my faded pink skirt, the other I used to tuck the stray strands of caramel-colored hair blowing freely behind my ear. Not too far from my family's small farm was a large tree, its trunk thick and branches stretching out in all directions, topped with a plethora of lush leaves, blowing where the wind pulled them. It was quite fun to climb and you could see the outskirts of the small city from below. Whenever I managed to climb high enough, there was that feeling of freedom and achievement that I craved so much. I never did quite make it to the top. I barely ever managed to get more than five feet from the ground. There was always an urgent voice that yelled out from my small house, a voice that if I refused to obey, I would be severely punished. Of course, I couldn't recall the last time I even thought about climbing this tree. Maybe it was a few years ago. Being sixteen now, I should think that I'm too old for such childish games. But no, I'm the type of girl searching for a thrill, regardless of age.

I walked across the grass until the toe of my shoe touched the thick tree bark. I reached up to grab a sturdy branch. I hoisted myself up into a crevice in the tree and reached out for another branch. The wind blew my hair back and I could feel some leaves rustling through it. The breeze felt nice. Cool and refreshing. I looked down to check my progress. So far, from what I could estimate, I was achieving a new record of at least seven feet. I smiled, carefully grabbing a much thinner branch and scraping my shoe against the bark. I glanced down to check my footing. As I did, a strong gust of wind rushed from behind me, blowing my medium-length hair in my face. I tightly shut my eyes and let go of one of the tree branches to brush the hair away. I lost my footing for a brief second and I pulled on a weaker tree branch in an effort to lift me up, but my weight was too much for the slender branch and it snapped under my weight. The branch wasn't the only snap I heard as I instantly fell to the ground with a loud thud.

A blood-curdling scream escaped from my mouth. There was pain everywhere, especially in my right leg.

"Esme!" My mother's voice was frantic in the distance as she ran out from the house, followed by my father.

"Esme, dear!" my father gasped, kneeling to my side. He stared down at my leg, in horror at the sight of the bone standing up in the most unnatural way. "Call the doctor!" he urged my mother.

I tightly shut my eyes, allowing the tears to pour out freely. The pain was unbearable. All I could make out of my father and mother's conversation was that the local doctor was out, meaning we would have to take a trip out to Columbus.

My father carefully lifted me up in his arms.

I couldn't help but burst out into more tears. I was afraid to even look at my leg. I could tell from the pain that it was badly broken.

"It's ok, Esme," he assured me, kissing my hair as he laid me down in the backseat of the car. "We're getting you to the hospital."

The car ride was a blur. I was in and out of consciousness the entire drive. As my father lifted me out of the car, the sky was dark. I could hear the frantic voices of the hospital staff around me as my father carried me inside.

"I'll take her from here, sir," a calm voice spoke with authority.

"Thank you, Doctor." My father's voice was filled with relief at the sight of the doctor. "My wife saw her fall from a tree." He reluctantly handed me over to the young doctor.

"It will be no problem. Just wait here."

I opened my eyes, only to stare at the stranger as he swiftly carried me off down a hallway. My face felt hot. He looked far too young to be a doctor. And he was handsome, more than handsome. I couldn't help but stare at him, wide-eyed. I took in every detail of him; his golden blond hair, his calm voice that sounded almost melodic and his unique golden eyes. He was like an angel, here to save me from my suffering.

His eyes met mine as he gently set me down atop a metal table. He smiled at me and I swore my heart was going to burst from my chest. "Broken leg," he breathed. He stared down at my leg, the whole while I had my eyes fixed on his perfect face. He scrounged about a cabinet of medical supplies and pulled out a syringe filled with the anesthetic. "You're going to feel some pain, alright? Esme, was it?"

I nodded, dumbfounded.

"You're a brave girl, Esme," he chuckled. "No tears or anything." He glanced directly at me.

My face felt hot. I hadn't even noticed that I stopped crying. I could only nod in reply. He was too perfect. There was a sudden jolt of pain that shot through my leg and throughout my body as he snapped the bone in place. I yelped, and grabbed his white coat.

"It's alright now," he kindly assured me. "All you need now is a cast so the bone can set. Lucky for you, it was a clean break, so it should heal quickly," he informed me. "Even after you're all healed, I would recommend you be more careful about tree climbing, ok?" he winked.

"Yes!" I breathed, embarrassed. I couldn't help myself. Too ashamed to look him in the eye, I caught sight of the nametag on his coat as he began putting a cast on my leg. "Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I had meant to say the name in my head, but the words escaped. Even his name sounded beautiful.

His melodic chuckle filled the air. "Yes. Feel free to call me Carlisle, though, Ms. Esme."

Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen. It had quite a ring to it. "Esme's fine, Doctor," I smiled. It was nice to be able to talk to him like this. I watched him cover my leg in plaster. I hadn't noticed it before, but his hands felt like ice against my bare leg. It felt nice, though. Soothing, actually, seeing that it helped numb the pain. I smiled at him, longing to run my fingers through his blond hair. "Have you worked here long?" I wondered, curious to know more about him.

"I've only been in Columbus for three years working." His hands were careful and accurate as he bandaged my leg.

"I see." My voice was sincere as I answered him. I found it hard to believe he's had years of experience with his work. He appeared to be nowhere near his late twenties.

"So, do you climb trees often?" he joked.

"Actually, it's been a while," I laughed. "It just seemed so tempting, you know? I figure I'm too old for it…I guess this was my punishment," I noted, staring at my leg.

He laughed, "Yes, it's quite the punishment to be stuck here with me."

"No, no!" I exclaimed. "I didn't mean you-my leg!" I assured him, my eyes widening slightly. I had no intention of offending him.

"I know, I'm kidding," he assured me as he saw the look of panic on my face.

"Good." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You've been a lovely patient, Esme," he smiled. "Your leg should be healed in about six to eight weeks. Please stay here while I get your parents."

"Wait," I breathed.

He picked up a clipboard from the counter and his golden-brown eyes rested on my face. "Yes?"

"It's nothing," I smiled.

"I'll be back in a second." And with that, he was gone, leaving me alone.

I bit my lower lip, listening to the sound of my rapid heartbeat. Of course this was all too good to be true. I was going to have to leave at some point, right?

The door creaked open and my parents entered the room. "Thank you so much, Doctor!" my mother smiled. I couldn't help but notice the look of adoration on her face but who could I blame? Dr. Cullen probably got that love-sick look from all the women.

Carlisle warmly smiled at my mother and father. "She was a great patient, Mrs. Platt. No tears or anything." He glanced at me. "I just hope the next time I see her isn't in the emergency room."

My parent's laughter drowned out his musical laugh. "Ready to go home, Esme?" my father asked.

I stared at Carlisle. I wanted to stay more than anything, but I knew that would be asking too much. I figured I could always visit Dr. Cullen again, especially after my leg healed, but then I realized it was just too long and far a drive and my parents would just call up the local doctor if I hurt myself again.

"We do hope to see you again, Doctor," my father smiled, shaking Carlisle's hand.

"Please do." His voice seemed to trail off. "Although, unfortunately, my assistance is needed in Chicago and this is my last month here."

"I'm sure you'll be more than happy there!" my mother assured him.

I felt my heart sink upon hearing his words. This was the first and last time I would ever be graced by the presence of Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

My dad lifted me up into his arms, afraid that I might hurt myself on the way out.

"Goodbye, Esme," Carlisle smiled, waving farewell.

_No!_ I wanted to scream it out. I refused to leave. I knew my efforts would be useless, though, and I was far too old to throw a tantrum. I swallowed back the tears I felt welling up in my eyes. "Bye," I choked, gazing at his pale, yet beautiful face that grew farther and farther away from my reach as my father carried me down the long hallway, until we were outside and I had lost sight of my beloved doctor completely.


	2. Panic

_Panic (Carlisle's POV) Ashland, Wisconsin 1921_

I was just finishing up with a patient's broken arm. I walked past the hospital's front desk just as a nurse hung up the phone.

"Dr. Cullen," the older woman began, "wait by the ER, we have an incoming patient. It appears to be a failed suicide attempt."

I nodded and briskly walked towards the emergency room. I can't help but feel remorse towards situations such as these. It's such a pity that someone would want to end their own life. Then again, who was I to be talking? But that was long ago, and I had my reasons.

The emergency room doors flew open and two doctors ran in, pulling a stretcher inside and into a nearby, unoccupied room down the hall. "Dr. Cullen, you have to hurry, we're losing her- but I doubt there's much we can do."

I quickly followed behind the stretcher with ease. "Failed suicide?" I began to scribble down notes on a clipboard. "Where did you find her?"

"At the foot of a cliff. She must've jumped." The doctor set her on a hospital bed and began to hook her up to a machine.

I set my clipboard down and glanced up at the half-dead woman on the bed. Despite the heavy bleeding, the bones snapped up in an unusual way, her legs twisted most peculiarly and the ten years worth of aging from a young adult to a woman, I recognized her. "Esme," I breathed. I couldn't believe it. It was definitely her- I was most positive.

Her heart rate began to fail her as the machine beeped at least four times a second.

She wasn't going to make it. I knew the all too painful truth of the matter. It was too late for her to be saved. I couldn't help but recall our first meeting. She was such a cheerful young girl, and so beautiful. I wasn't going to let her life end like this. As much as it pained me, I just couldn't afford to lose her. Just like with Edward. "Doctors, please, I can handle this- go tend to another patient."

The doctors nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them. They, too, knew that it was too late for the young woman.

"Forgive me, Esme," I whispered as I leaned down and pressed my cold lips to her neck. I had to save her. Of all people, I wasn't going to lose her and this was my only option.


	3. Fire

_Fire (Esme's POV)_

All I could remember was jumping, that was it. Why did my insides burn? Was death supposed to be this painful? It felt as though someone had ignited a fire inside of me. I wanted to call out for help, but I couldn't. My voice was lost amongst the flames eating away at me. My body refused to move. How much longer was this going to last for? Was I being punished for committing suicide?

It could've been months, weeks, days, or possibly mere minutes that the burning ensued. I had no track of time whatsoever. All I knew was that the burning flames felt as though they were being doused out. I could feel my limbs once again. I inhaled and my eyes flew open. The first thing I saw was proof that I had to be dead.

Staring into my eyes were the all too familiar golden orbs. I was mesmerized at the sight of the recognizable golden-blond hair and the same pale, handsome face. It was him. I continued to stare, wondering if he really was an angel. His beautiful face remained unchanged throughout these ten years. It was indelible proof that I had to be dead.

"Esme." He called out my name in a familiar, relieved manner.

I continued to stare, fearing that if I blinked, the image would disappear.

"Esme, you're finally awake," he smiled, reassuringly taking my hand in his.

Strange, I thought to myself. I remembered the last time he had touched me his hands felt like ice. Now it just felt normal. Was this really the Dr. Cullen from so many years ago? "Carlisle," I breathed, enjoying the sound of his lovely name. As I spoke, my throat burned. I had never experienced this feeling before.

"I'm relieved that you're alright," said Carlisle.

I struggled to sit upright in what appeared to be a hospital bed. With his assistance, I was propped up in the bed, our eyes meeting. "Where am I?" It was a stupid question, judging from my surroundings, I was in a hospital room, but I was positive I was dead. After all, there was no way I could have survived the fall.

"You're alright now, Esme," he assured me.

"I-is it really you? Dr. Carlisle Cullen….From ten years ago?" I was amazed

"I have some explaining, Esme," he admitted. "When you were brought in, there was honestly no hope for saving you. I recognized your face even after all these years and I couldn't bring myself to watch you die." He intently observed me. "What I'm going to tell you…It's going to shock you."

My eyes slightly widened. Was this all just a dream?

"The only thing I could do to save you was to inject my venom into you and make you a vampire, such as myself." His voice remained serious. "You're a vampire, Esme."

I couldn't speak. I wasn't sure if this was a joke, a dream… His tone was serious. But _vampire?_ There was no such thing.

"You've been undergoing the changes for three days," he continued. "It burns, doesn't it? That's what I recall…" He was silent for a moment, as if allowing for his words to sink in. "I don't age. I haven't in nearly three hundred years. That's my reason for constantly moving and changing hospitals. After so many years, I look too young for my given age."

I continued to watch him and intently listen to him talk. I nodded, allowing him to continue.

"There are others like us," he began to speak again. "Three years ago, I changed a young man dying from Spanish Influenza. His mother had already passed on and she begged me to save her son. Changing him was the only way I could save him. Now, Edward's like a son to me," he smiled, mostly to himself.

I stared down at my hand. I looked the same, although, shouldn't I be injured after jumping from a cliff? "I should be injured, right?" I asked him.

"You were seriously maimed, with several broken bones when you were brought in, but the venom was able to heal you. It's quite the miracle worker."

I wasn't sure if it was meant to be taken as a joke or not. Even so, I didn't laugh. "I should be dead right now. That was the purpose…" I wanted to cry, but the tears refused to fall.

"Why, Esme? Why do that to yourself?" He was calm, yet there was a desperate pleading in his tone.

"It's a long story," I began. I was hesitant to tell him.

"You don't have to tell me," he told me.

"I want to," I breathed.

He stood up and went over to a counter at the far end of the square room. He opened a metal thermos and poured its contents into a Styrofoam cup. He then sat on the chair by my bed and handed me the cup. "You should drink this. I can tell by your eyes that you're hungry."

I reluctantly accepted the cup. I was thirsty, but as I stared into the dark burgundy contents of the cup, I wasn't sure what to think. "Is this…?" I couldn't bring myself to say it. The smell of it was welcoming, but did he honestly expect me to drink this?

"It's deer's blood," he informed me matter-of-factly. "I knew you would be hungry, so I went hunting and got it for you. You see, Esme, unlike other vampires, I detest the idea of drinking a human's blood. I feed off of animals. Edward and I like to call ourselves 'vegetarians,'" he smiled.

A vegetarian vampire? It was all so foreign to me. Unable to resist the tempting smell any longer, I brought the cup to my lips. The blood tasted wonderful. It had such a unique taste and as the thick liquid slid down my throat, the burning ceased completely. My head tilted back, drinking the remnants of the cup. "It's not bad," I smiled at him, setting the cup to the side.

"I'll be sure to teach you how to hunt later," he chuckled. "Esme, how would you feel about joining Edward and I? There's so much we can teach you, and it's important for your survival. Also," he added, "Edward and I are often lonely with no one else like us."

I couldn't refuse his gracious offer. "I would love to. After all you've done for me. You saved my life and to be honest, I've missed you so much since the first time I saw you," I admitted. Also, I had nowhere to go.

"I haven't forgotten you, either," he assured me. "There was just something about you that I couldn't let go of."

"And that's what made you want to save me?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Did someone save you?" I wondered. "You weren't born a vampire, were you?" Curiosity had gotten the best of me.

"No." His eyes narrowed and his head bowed slightly. "I never had a choice, Esme. I became what I am now after I was attacked."

My eyes widened. "You were attacked? By another vampire?" I watched as he nodded, strands of blond hair falling into his face as his head bowed.


	4. Turned

**A/N Sorry I only posted a short chapter, but to everyone currently reading this story, I will be re-posting everything very soon. I have added a lot of changes to chapter 1 and I think it will make things more enjoyable. I will also be adding things to the other chapters. Sorry for any inconveniences, and thanks to everyone for the support!**

_Turned (Carlisle's POV)_

"I was born and raised in London," I began, my eyes meeting with Esme's. "My father was a pastor and he led hunts. Mostly, his hunts were for witches, werewolves, and vampires. I was always against the killing involved with my father's hunts. Of course, my father grew old and I was expected to take over for him, which I did. I was twenty-three at the time." I hesitated for a moment before beginning the story of my fate.


End file.
